


Там. Навсегда. / Right Here, Forever

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Он не был здесь давно.11.10. The Devil Is In The Details / "Дьявол кроется в деталях"





	Там. Навсегда. / Right Here, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right Here, Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785846) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Он в аду, в руках у него пыточное орудие, ведьмин ошейник - потому что демон так приказал ему. Тяжёлое значение этого не покидает Дина, но сейчас он не хочет зависать на этом надолго. Более важные вещи на кону, и всё такое.

Кроули, приметливый сукин сын, не оставляет это без внимания, конечно. "Ты ведь давно здесь не был, не так ли? - он отпускает замечание вежливым тоном, резко контрастирующим с глумливой ухмылкой на лице. - Ну как, Дин - между нами, девочками, говоря - возвращает воспоминания, а?"

"Ничерта мне не возвращает, так что заткнись", - рявкает Дин, не обращая внимания на скептическую морду демона. Не Кроули это дело. К тому же, Дин не врёт.

Идя путями ада, он слышит вопли и чует запах горящей плоти, он ощущает вкус крови прямо в воздухе. Но это ничего не возвращает, потому что ничто не уходило. Именно так, как Дин объяснял Сэму много лет назад, стоя на пирсе в Вашингтоне и пытаясь облечь в слова невыразимое. Ад - он там, прямо у Дина в голове, и это навсегда.

Он там, когда Дин ложится спать, и когда просыпается. Когда ест, когда говорит с братом, когда ведёт машину. Когда он ругается, трахается, плачет, и когда смеется - тоже.

И не имеет никакого значения, что сейчас - впервые за долгие годы - Дин вошёл в Ад.

Он никогда его не покидал.


End file.
